Scooter
Scooter is a mechanic with workshops in New Haven and T-Bone Junction. He is most renowned and recognized for his redneck/Appalachian accent and stylistic speech. Background Scooter was named after his sister. Ironically, his father was killed or paralyzed in a car accident. His mother is revealed to be Mad Moxxi during the course of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. He also says that he finally killed Lucky Zaford. Lucky is presumed (by some) to be the "dirtbag and a cheat" that Moxxi calls her first husband as well. Involvement ]] Scooter maintains the Catch-A-Rides and built the Outrunners that players can use to drive around Pandora. Once characters arrive in New Haven, he will also hand out some missions, including one to check on his old friend T.K. Baha. He reappears in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, where he is central to building the new vehicles of that campaign. Quotes *"Hey, you the one killin' all the crap when people ask? The Catch-a-Ride near Fyrestone is more busted than my momma's girl parts. Really appreciate you takin' a poke at that. The uh, system, not my mom. Hot dog down a Skag den, know what I'm sayin'?" *"Ah hell, did you just leap over Piss Wash Gully in one of my runners? Man! Dude, tell me when you're going to do that crap! That was awesome!" *"Lucky's an old buddy of mine - and by old buddy I mean asshole that ruined my momma's girl parts. Sounds like he's in trouble so you go on ahead and try and keep him alive long enough so I can kill him at a later occasion." *"Thanks for keepin' that dickbag alive long enough for me to pound on later. Much as it pains me to admit, Lucky knows the area better than anyone. Might wanna use him whilst he's alive for me not having killed him and all." *"Hey, is Lucky only sending you on missions that like, destroy my stuff? Seriously, I think he's putting bad guys in runners just so you can get onto blowin' them up." *"You go to Mad Mel and say Hi from Scooter. ... and by that I mean you just go murder the crap outta him, ye hear?" *"Heya man! Hey, you need sumthin'? *"Hey, you just holler when you need me, alright?" *"Well come on by, I ain't goin' bite... probably." *"Hey, I got my eye out, just wait your turn, man!" *"Com'n out the dust nasty out th're ai'nit?" *"Heard you huntin' for that Vault. You know, even if it weren't hogwash, would it matter? What're you gonna do with treasure anyhow? All we got here is mud, guns, and dirt!" *"Now, I wasn't born in no barn, alright? Well... actually I was, but all I'm sayin' is you don't believe people runnin' around talkin' 'bout some magic door spewin' out treasure and the like, alright?" *"Oh, so yer here for the Vault, eh? Well, hell, I got some ocean-front property near Sanctuary I'll sell ya real cheap. I'll even throw in a yacht if the price is right!" *"I should tell ya, I wouldn't trust Tannis with any one of my vehicles... what with all that science and... her boyish haircut." *"I ain't one to gossip - but that Tannis ain't quite on the up and up, ya know what I mean?" *"Now, this is just between you and me, and some choice machine parts over there, but that Tannis acts real peculiar-like - it don't befit a lady." *"Hey, you heard the news? Don't seem to make but two beans a sense, the Vault bein' real and all." *"Hey, you hear the Vault is real? I been tell'n' everyone the whole time that son-of-a-bitch was real. I said it, I swear on my daddy's body, bless his run-over soul." *"Word now's the Vault's real. Well, if it is real, what'd anyone put in the damn thing? Gold? Hot chicks? ...Monkeys?" *"Hey, you seen them Lance soldiers 'round here? Why'd anyone send an army out here for, anyway?" *"I gotta say... Not sure we need crazy robot people like the Crimson Lance comin' in here and tell'n' us what is what." *"Hey, you seen those Crimson Lance? Buncha walkin' buckets! Ain't that I got any beef with 'em, they just armed up to the teeth, and I ain't sure what they are up to." Catch-A-Ride quotes *"She may not be the prettiest girl at the dance, but she'll put out the second you ask her!" *"Hey! Name's Scooter! I's named after my sister. Hey, come get you some wheels!" *"This is where the cars live! Get you one!" *"Hey, listen to Scooter! When you gotta get across the rough 'n rowdiest places on Pandora, accept no sub-sti-tute!" *"Hey, Scooter says don't walk, drive! My daddy always said wheels were better than heels. Uh, he was paralyzed, though. Anyway, don't walk, drive!" *"Hey, this is Scooter saying, four wheels is better than... than uh, zero... wheels... Hey, have fun!" *"Hey, don't be shy now! C'mon! Catch a Riiiiiiiiiiide!" *"Hey! My runners don't look like some blushing bride's or an'thing... but she'll get ya there... maybe even alive... Catch a ride!" *"Hey! Can't really tell one way or the other. Vault's real.. Vault ain't.. Flip a coin.. Say a pray'r.. Wutever!" *"Hey, this is Scooter! And this is my Catch-A-Ride!" *"Hey! Let's get you rolling!" General Knoxx DLC quotes *"Shit and meatballs! Didn't think I'd ever see your dumb ass again! Did you really open the Vault? Did that Steele chick take her clothes off yet? I need details though." - 1st part of Scooter's cinematic *"Act all casual like when I say this. I'm gonna speak in code, so I hope you have the mental capacity to follow. Your 'lady friend' told me to send you to 'Moxxi's place' when you stopped by... If you know what I'm saying." - 2nd part of Scooter's cinematic *"You ain't gettin' nowhere without wheels boy... and maybe girl. I've been cookin' up somethin' new but I ain't finished the booster system yet. Need a bit'a secret sauce if you're willin' to lend a hand." - Before acquiring Boost the Monster *"Alright! What I'm gonna need is a X-372 Supercharger, but not the 373... there was a recall on that thing on account a people burning alive. Also, a big 'ole tank of nitrous, and one of them fancy exhaust booger things. I don't even know what it does, man." - During Boost the Monster *"Smokin' Jesus titty cinnamon! That is a monster! That's gonna be sweet!" - Upon finding the supercharger *"Well, shoot, look's like the passenger seat's gonna have to go bye-bye to fit that bad boy in there. I'll get to work on that right now." - Upon finding the nitrous tank in Boost the Monster *"Yeah... Yeah, that's probaby the thing that... does the other thing... and shit." - Upon finding the exhaust pipe *"I could always tell you were the resourceful type. Bring 'em on back and we'll get you rollin'!" - Will be the last message during Boost the Monster, replacing the quote of the last part found *"Hey, one of those Crimson bucket sluts did a number on my hand trying to get information on your secret lady friend. I didn't tell 'em nothin' but I can't install anything right now. Give me a hand gettin' this stuff in?" - Before acquiring Greasemonkey *"Ooo-ee! Ain't she a monster! Just gotta hack the specs into the digistruct module so my Catch-A-Ride can build these bad boys for you. Hit that switch over there." - Before digitizing the newly built Monster *"Your friend is hangin' with Moxxi out at her joint in the Fathoms. Grab one a those monster we just finised and get your ass movin'." *"Scooter here. Just a heads up that those Crimson d-bags set up some road blocks on the highway. Just get your murder on and we'll pretend nobody saw nothin'." *"Just a quick note about Moxxi in the event you ain't met her. She's got a peculiar streak in 'er. Loves the lime light, but she ain't as sketchy as she appears to be on stage. ... Oh, almost forgot, she's my Mom. So you treat her right or I'll bury you where I buried Lucky. Yeah, I killed him, don't act all surprised. I told you I was gonna do it." *"Hey there! Momma said you'll be needin' the Racer for one a yer 'adventures'. I've uploaded the digistruct to the Catch-a-Ride system. You should be able to grab one whenever you want. I'd be careful though. Compared to the Monster that thing might as well be a box of gravy with wheels." *"Hey man! Scooter here! I could sure use ya to get outta doing some actualy work. Come on in and I'll give you another job." - Informing you that he has a mission for you Missions Arid Badlands missions Main *Catch-A-Ride *Bone Head's Theft *The Piss Wash Hurdle *Return To Zed New Haven missions Side *Up To Our Ears *Scooter's Used Car Parts *Is T.K. O.K.? *I've Got A Sinking Feeling... T-Bone Junction missions Main * Boost the Monster * Greasemonkey * You've Got Moxxi: Roadblock * You've Got Moxxi: Moxxi's Red Light Side * OMG APC Trivia * Scooter may be a reference to Cooter from The Dukes of Hazzard. Both are mechanics who talk with redneck vocabulary. * Scooter's father was hit by a runner and paralyzed. This becomes known to the Vault Hunters after repeated uses of the Catch-A-Ride system, via the built-in P.A. * As shown by a billboard in T-Bone Junction, Scooter endorses Clitz brand beer, with the slogan "It's what's under the hood". * Mad Moxxi is Scooter's mother. * Scooter's name (and his sister's) may also be references to the twin ''Muppet Babies ''characters, Scooter and Skeeter. See also * Catch-A-Ride Category:NPCs Category:New Haven Category:Human